The prior art is well documented with various examples of article forming assemblies and methods and which in particular incorporate the use of heated and/or compression technology and in which to form a three-dimensional resin based article. The objective in each instance is to create a plasticized/resinous based article in a desired time and cost efficient basis.
Swenson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,066 teaches a heat insulating panel for a mold tool for creating a part and including a mold tool assembled to a volume holding powder box. An underside of the mold tool exhibits a panel with exposed upper surfaces against which is applied, melted and adhered a volume of a powder material in order to create a part corresponding to the surface configuration of the mold tool.